Standoff (level)
Standoff (Originally coded as Jodrell Bank by Bungie during production) is a Halo 3 Multiplayer map released through downloadable content on December 11, 2007. Widely billed as the spiritual successor to Blood Gulch and Coagulation, Standoff is nonetheless dissimilar in many ways, being smaller in surface area, with larger, more labyrinthine bases. It also has a similar division of power weapons, with both sides starting with Rocket Launchers. Each base has quick access to a Warthog out fronthttp://nikon.bungie.org/bwu/index.html?item=154, and a Spartan Laser in the middle. Ideal for large objective games, Standoff was formerly known as Jodrell Bank. This refers to the massive radio dishes in the map's background, which are based on the similarly huge radio telescopes at Jodrell Bank Observatory in Macclesfield, England. As revealed in the RvB video,"DIY," the bases have a switch that opens up windows on the bases, and a hidden "rear entrance." A few fans have thought of this as a replacement for Blood Gulch and Coagulation. The map is set on a peninsula surrounded by cliffs on three sides and on the fourth there is a single gate, because of the large satellite dishes in the distance and many signs in this area is presumed to be a UNSC ICBM launch and communications center facility. There are three missile silos in three edges of the map with the two large bases on either side of them and in between them still is a slight dip with clumps of rocks shielding the two bases from direct fire. The bases themselves are extremely large compared to the ones of previous maps and have several main rooms with smaller rooms and exits branching off them. There is a switch inside each base that opens the windows to allow vision and also opens an automatic doorway allowing people in and out. In Capture the Flag games and Assault this doorway is often used as an escape route and tactics include either waiting the bomb carrier outside the door while another player opens the door or having the flag carrier run towards a waiting Warthog outside the entrance. Both prove effective. On top of the bases are several fortifications along with Mongooses and a single Machine Gun Turret behind sandbags, these serve to discourage attackers along with the presence of the Spartan Laser. There is also an Active Camo power-up near both bases, next to each team's Rocket Launcher, and when used effectively one can get into a base, take everyone out and get the objective in, or out. Note that the rockets have been reduced to one magazine in order to make the map more balanced. The two bases each contain Battle Rifles, grenades, a Brute Shot, a Mauler, an Assault Rifle, a Magnum, and a Shotgun. There are also two Needlers near the Bubble Shield (one for each missile silo) and a few Spikers scattered around the map. Strategies *The majority of games in Standoff are decided in the first few minutes because of the available weapons. That is because Standoff is a small map, and that it is considered by some overloaded with power weapons and vehicles. A good strategy is to get the shotgun, then the invisibility, then to make your way to the center to claim the Spartan Laser, killing anyone in your path. Shotgun camping in the bases is key for any gametype. Beware, a mauler spawns in each base, too. *If playing Team Snipers, try to crouch and hide in dark areas so many people can't see you as well. *Warthogs are key to this game. There is one at each base, and if you get in it to start, you have to be wary of the spartan laser and rocket launchers. However, having a warthog is a great advantage for your team, even though it is risky. *Picking up the Active Camouflage at the start of the level and having your teammates hold off the enemy, and keeping them on their half of the map can make it an easy grab for the Spartan Laser in the center, considering there is a popular tactic to pick up the Warthog at the start of the game and charge for the Spartan Laser spawn point. Also, using this in conjunction with Rockets, makes this an effective way to remove attacking Warthogs and, possibly, the other invisible player trying to secure the Laser. *The rocks in the center not only provide good cover but are easy to get up on, which makes them a good viewpoint. *An easy-access Shotgun at the start means a good defense if used in objective games, plus Plasma Grenades spawning near the entrance help take out the vehicles entering through the front entrance. *Note that the switch in the base opens the windows and doors. It may give you a better view out of the base, but it also gives you more areas to defend, so it is best to prevent the switch from being flipped. *A common strategy on this map is to camp near the switch once the doors are open to kill anyone trying to sneak into the base. Counter this strategy by throwing grenades through the windows to deter campers. *If you can, try to get both of the Warthogs as it can be devastating on the enemy. *In CTF, try to open the secret entrance to the bases to get the flags as there will be more ground to cover which means less enemies near the flag. *There are numerous BRs on the map. Try to take advantage of it as there are no sniper rifles on the map. *Camping can be extremely effective inside the bases and the numerous hallways. *If done correctly, a player can throw a Plasma Grenade (starts near the camo) between the enemy's turret and fusion coils. *A player can also throw a Plasma Grenade from the front entrance over to just behind the enemy's Warthog. *Using a Battle Rifle, you can shoot the two fusion coils near the turret. A quick headshot will kill the person manning the turret. *If you are playing Rockets, this is one of the few maps (if not, the only map) where firing rockets randomly at the enemy's base is effective. * When using the Warthog, don't cut through the middle of the map, as it poses the danger of being grenaded of possibly boarded.Follow a long,circular looping pattern around the back upper part of the bases.This helps counter anyone using the turrets,and you will frequently catch the opposite team off guard as they leave their base. Forge *Adding other vehicles on Standoff helps to pick up the pace on objective games, another warthog for each base can be considered a positive change for this. Try adding in sniper rifles to this map, it seems like it would be to easy with one but the vast expanse of cover makes for fun changes. This would make it harder to have sneaky flag runs on a mongoose, as these are hugely vulnerable. I'd suggest placing them in the back right hand corners of each base (when facing outward) to avoid snipers with active camo, plus it's not the most advantageous position for it; they have to work their way to one. Also, is it possible to remove the sandbags by the human turret, revealing the fusion coils and making the turret a bit riskier? Trivia *Standoff is most likely in the same area as High Ground when judged by the environment. *If you zoom in on the moon using a sniper rifle, you will see the face of one of the developers in the lower right corner of it. *If you zoom in at the radio dishes, you can see a man standing on the platform, behind the railing. It's another cardboard cutout of Jason Jones. *The radio dishes in the background are designed exactly like the one seen in the Halo: Landfall trailers. *This place was once used in a Red Vs Blue special, when they were introducing the Maps from the Heroic Map pack. Caboose had said that he built the place using Tucker's imagination. Soon after "Eyeball 3000" (AKA Ralph) corrected him and said it was one of the new maps available on the Heroic Map Pack. *This map is considered by many somewhat similar to the map Blood Gulch of Halo: CE fame, and its successor, Coagulation, especially in terms of aesthetics, although there are many differences between the maps. *Even though this map is not large like Sandtrap or Valhalla, Big Team Battle games are played on this map. *Standoff is a popular filming set for many Machinima. *If you look closely at the radio dish closest to the map, you can see that it moves. *This is a popular map for players to do stunts or make stunt parks and ramps in Forge. *This is also one of the two most popular maps to make sky bases the other being Sandtrap. *When viewing the game viewer on Bungie.net, Standoff's cameras have most textures missing from it, and the surroundings are completely different than the ones in game. The cameras seem to be from before the map's release, before the finishing textures were placed in their spots. *If you look overhead, you can see and hear the ICBMs firing above you. It could also be planes vapor trails. *Interestingly, despite the brightness of this desert environment, the moon can still be seen in the sky. *If one places a teleporter in the hallway between the side exit and the base, and starts a new round, the hallway will be accessible without opening the doors. *Near one of the bases is a gate. If you drive against the gate with a vehicle for a few seconds, you'll commit suicide. *This is one of the most popular maps to remake Blood Gulch on, particularly because of the Double Boxes being much like caves, and the appearance of the map's terrain altogether. Sources Images Image:H3_DLC_Standoff_Environment-01.jpg Image:H3_DLC_Standoff_Environment-02.jpg Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels